


Olympus has 96 bodyguards

by Papilion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bodyguard Derek, Kidnapping, M/M, President Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papilion/pseuds/Papilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this is probably going to be terrible... </p>
<p>This is kind of a 'Bodyguard/96 hours/Olympus has fallen' meets Teen Wolf crossover. Have you seen this post: http://hatteress.tumblr.com/post/92622105443/bleep0bleep-heathyr-theres-been-an-incident ? this didn't leave me alone and is the sole reason for this fic. </p>
<p>TL/DR: Stiles is the Presidents son, Derek fell in love protecting him, quit his job for crappy honorary reasons. Stiles got himself kidnapped and Derek goes on a one man mission to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympus has 96 bodyguards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there has been an incident](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/64059) by bleep0bleep, heathyr. 



> not beta-ed. you wanna do the grammar nazi, just message me

Derek did no longer keep track of the current whereabouts of the first son. He actually tried really hard to catch as few bits of information about _him_ as humanly possible. It would probably more successful if he lived in a cave, far away from all media, or at least in another country.

Derek did also not think about him at all, that was what he was telling himself and whoever tried to argue it. Currently arguing exactly this with him was Erica on the phone. “I know you loved your job. Everybody who got finally to work this far up the food chain in secret service is basically living for nothing else. But you need to stop moping! … Are you even listening to me?” Well he might have gotten a bit distracted by the pictures of the first son attending the opening ceremony of SDCC on the gossip-news .“Yes, I do listen to you. No, I'm not moping. Yes I did live for my job and I will find something else.” He really loved his former colleague (like a sister, thanks). But he already does have sisters berating him for his life choices.

“All I'm saying, is that Allison is always looking for capable employees. She was trying to get you to join her private-for-rent-army since we all dropped out of special ops. And I might have told her about you quitting when we recently went out for drinks.” It would probably help him to keep his thoughts at bay. “thanks, Erica”

 

His mind kept rewinding the last day of his employment. _He wasn't working for the secret service for a very long time. But Derek didn't do anything half-assed so it didn't come as a surprise when he was promoted to the main security for Stiles Stilinski, son of John Stilinski President of the US of A in his second_ _term in office. What came as a surprise, at least to himself, was how nice and funny Stiles was to all the staff. How he was almost shy, as soon as the cameras were off. How his sometimes occurring sadness was contagious and overwhelming. How he licked his bottom lip and Derek wished he could catch it with his own. How Stiles' long fingers never stopped fiddling around and Derek wanted to hold them and feel them all over his body._

_Yeah, he got it bad for the person he was supposed to keep safe. He felt a horrible deja vu of family movie nights watching Bodyguard at least once a day._

_On that dreadful last day of his employment, he was stuck with Stiles in a tiny office, while his colleagues cleared the area for the big appearance at a school, when Stiles looked at him and time stopped. He was so surprised by the com going off, that Derek realized, any attacker would have an easy job as long as he was this distracted. “I'll have to quit” he muttered more to himself. “what? What are you talking about?” Stiles was obviously not partial to this idea. “I can't protect you when I'm distracted. I can't take any risks” he tried to reason._

“ _then don't be distracted! You can't just leave! I thought we were.. we were … getting along very well. I don't want you to go” Stiles started outraged but his voice turned softer and smaller as he kept on talking. It hurt Derek physically to see Stiles like this and know his attraction and actions caused Stiles pain. He was drawn to Stiles, to get close to him, to comfort him, when a knock on the door announced the all clear. Derek whirled around, got Stiles out of the office, through the school benefit, back to the white house and himself out of a job._

_He hadn't talked to Stiles since, surrounded by his colleagues and school kids for the last hours of his favourite job._

 

The TV was still running in the background, but the gossipy comic con segment was apparently over, because a haggard looking news-anchor pulled Derek from his thoughts and what he heard made his blood turn cold.

“ **We are still waiting for more information on the current safety status. If you only just now switched on the TV here is a run down of the current events at this years San Diego Comic Con. Stiles, son of President Stilinksi, was supposed to attend Comic Con. The college student who is very popular with the young target audience of the convention and is well loved and respected all over the country was invited to the opening ceremony. After a not yet known incident the only child of democrat John Stilinski had to moved from the scene. We are now awaiting for further information regarding his safety and the incident that led to the commotion...”**

 

**-*-**

 

Erica just got of the phone with Derek when her cellphone, pager and com in its charger simultaneously woke to life and she knew her day off just became a day on and probably a terrible one as well. She got a quick update from her colleagues while storming with a waving blond curls to her car.

As Erica arrived at the white house for the impromptu emergency meeting, it was already clear that the incident had turned into a kidnapping. The attackers used the chaos after a bomb threat to get close to the target disguised as police officers. They already send a message, not asking for ransom of any kind and not offering the all to well known “nothings gonna happen to him, if”, but declaring the kidnappers to be part of some al quaida splinter group.

The traces to follow were few and in other words it didn't look good to get the kid back in one piece. Which led the Secretary of Defence to offer his condolences to the President, which led to the President punching the SecDef. It was around that time that Ericas cellphone started vibrating and a short glance showed her what she already was afraid was going to happen. Namely Derek calling, who she knew had fallen head over heels for the person currently missing. She couldn't let her friend find out through tv, but she was attending a meeting next door to the oval office. But the meeting kind of took a coffee break in the chaos started by the punch, though it probably should be a top secret information a bit longer. On the other hand she was sure Derek wouldn't blab to the press, he was invested in Stiles and still bound to silence by contract.

“hi Derek. No this is not a good moment for a chat and no I can't and wont go into details. But you probably should consider shitting on your resignation for today and come to work. It was lovely chat, gotta go, bye!” she whispered in a hushed monologue into her headset she only put down for sleeping at night, after hitting the accept button. She ended the call just in time for the meeting to continue.

 

-*-

 

As soon as Erica disconnected the call he was on his way to his old place of employment. He got through the gate without a glance, the guy patrolling the ground floor nodded at him and only one former colleague in the office section asked him why he was here. “oh just cleaning out my locker and saying my fare wells” he really needed to have a word with Erica. It really should not be this easy to get in the white house when you were no longer part of the staff.

Just when he wanted to shout at the security to throw him out or to take him under arrest Erica emerged from the meeting room, saw him and pulled him into a nearby empty office. “here you are! Took you long enough, so here is what's going on...” and then he felt his heart stop beating and time stood still while Erica told him the facts.

 

 


End file.
